dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
No Goku
Dragon Ball: No Goku is what would happen to Earth if Goku was killed in the Planet Vegeta explosion. The begining Bardock is fighting Frieza and prepares to kill him when Frieza throws his Supernova at Planet Vegeta, blowing it up and killing all the Saiyans except Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Paragus, Broly, and Turles. Goku (Kakarrot) was set to blast off for Earth but the blast hit too soon and he was killed in the explosion. Dragon Ball Grandpa Gohan was watering his yard when some strange lady (Bulma) comes up to him and asks if he has a Dragon Ball. He says he has no clue what she is talking about and she says if he doesn't had it over see will either shoot him or strike a bargain for it and he says the same thing. Then she pulled out a gun and walked in the house to find the Dragon Ball she found it right away and Grandpa Gohan (let's just call him Gohan) tells her that is his most prized possession. Bulma then tells him the story of the Dragon Balls. He understands and tells her that if she returns it she can use it. Bulma agrees but decides not to tell him that it will take more than a year. That night, she stops outside of Skull Village. In the morning she meets a turtle and gives him some water because he says he is lost from his master. He says his master is near the beach. Bulma says no at first, but when the turtle says that his master will reward her she agrees. Halfway there she sees that the Dragon Balls are glowing, so she checks the dragon radar, and sees that the way she is heading is the way of another Dragon Ball. She gets excited and speeds up. When they get to the beach, the turtle says he will return with his master. The master tells Bulma that he doesn't know what to give her. Bulma then sees the Dragon Ball around his neck and grabs it, and takes off. The next place with the Dragon Ball is somewhere with a pig named Oolong. Bulma does not care about the towns problem and tells them to hand over the Dragon Ball or she would shoot them. They handed over the Dragon Ball. The next one she finds is with the Ox King. He says he'll give it to her if she finds his daughter. Bulma then finds his daughter, Chi-Chi, and takes her back to him. The Ox King then gives Bulma the Dragon Ball. She then drives for awhile to get away so no one could screw up her wish. When she thinks she is far enough away she stops, gets out, gets the Dragon Balls out, and summons the dragon. She wishes for the perfect boyfriend, but the dragon says that is beyond his power, so Bulma wishes she could find the perfect boyfriend the dragon grants her wish and then the dragon disappears. She then is so happy that she forgets where she is walking and trips over her car. A year later she returns the Dragon Ball to Gohan. Dragon Ball Z Bulma is in her house with her boyfriend. When a mysterious pod lands in their yard. She goes outside to check it out seeing that it is a man with a tail around his waist and spiky hair. Her boyfriend comes outside with a gun and tries to shoot him. This make the man mad and he blasts the man he sees the woman and he likes her, as does the girl about the weird guy, who she does not care because he just blew up her boyfriend. The guy gets out and flies away and starts blasting stuff. She likes the man but has no clue who he is and why he didn't kill her. Eventually the guy blasts a weird ball into the sky. When he blasted it, it opened up and a fat pink blob came out of it. He starred it for few moments and then blasted it. The creature looked up and blasted back at him and killed him. The pink monster then used a move to kill everything on the planet. It then blew up the planet and took off.